1. Technical field
The present invention relates to a hand-pulling drive mechanism for an industrial door.
2. Description of related art
In industrial doors, the hand-pulling drive mechanism provides a convenience for users to operate an industrial door. The applicant has long been engaged in research and development work in this technical field and has filed a number of patent applications in Chinese Patent Office. In order to enhance understanding of this technical field, reference is made to series of Chinese patents issued to the applicant.
According to the applicant's understanding, as a result of drawback of the hand-pulling drive mechanism currently used in the current industrial lift door, the connection relationship between lots of components are indirect and complex. During pulling process, the force exerted by hand will be divided into two or more component forces, and the component force used to open the door is less than the originally exerted force. Hence, it takes more force to open the door for users when the users want to open the door. Therefore, this design leads to a limit for a hand-pulling angle and position, reduces the practical value of the product, and brings a lot of inconvenience to the user in operation.
In addition, a conventional structural design of the hand-pulling drive mechanism has some drawbacks, thus leading to inconvenience in assembly, disassembly and maintenance. Even safety thereof is unreliable.